Inocente, inocente
by wiintersleep
Summary: Diciembre está apunto de terminar y, a pesar del frío, Lovino se ve obligado a ir a la tienda de Francis a comprar fertilizante para sus tomates, todo porque Antonio se ha olvidado. ¡Qué broma del destino, encontrarse con el español allí mismo!


**Disclaimer: La serie de Hetalia, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Y no gano dinero escribiendo esto.**

_**Let's start! ^^**_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Inocente, inocente.**

Maldición, aquel estúpido siempre le daba problemas. Todo era por su culpa, ¡por su maldita culpa! España había sido tan sumamente vago como para no ir a recoger a casa de Francis los fertilizantes para los tomates que había encargado -o eso le había comentado el francés por teléfono hacía solo unos minutos-, y ahora le tocaba ir a él a por ellos, o sus queridas plantitas morirían víctimas de los insectos.

-Tsk, maldito inútil sin preocupaciones… Das demasiado trabajo. No entiendo como he podido crecer con normalidad, estando al cuidado de ese bastardo.

Lovino seguía mascullando palabras malhumoradas mientras se acercaba a la tienda del francés. Por más que le pesara admitirlo, debía reconocer que el fertilizante que Francia vendía 'no estaba tan mal'.

Cuando por fin llegó a su tienda, y suspirando de indignación, abrió la puerta.

Lovino abrió la boca, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-_Che cazzo…_! –exclamó incrédulo.

Francis desvió la mirada despacio, hacia él, con media sonrisa que le mostraba que su presencia le importaba más bien poco. Justo bajo él estaba el mismísimo Antonio, quien intentó soltarse del agarre de su 'vecino'. Francia lo mantenía aprisionado con su cuerpo contra el mostrador, sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza y su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de España.

-Lo… Lovi. Esto no es lo que parece.

El italiano permanecía estático. ¿Qué cojones estaban haciendo? No, ¿qué cojones habrían hecho si él no hubiera aparecido? Se sentía iracundo, enfadado con todo el mundo, traicionado. Traicionado aunque no tuvieran nada. Mirando a España fijamente, con un odio latente, se acercó hacia ambos a pasos agigantados. Antonio consiguió zafarse del agarre de Francis, quien retrocedió, todavía con su sonrisa superior.

-¿¡Por esta razón estabas tan ocupado! ¿¡Ibas a venir igualmente y me hiciste salir de casa para comprar el estúpido fertilizante! ¿¡Qué coño pasa contigo, querías que os pillara foll…! –antes de que Romano pudiera terminar la frase, Antonio le tapó la boca con su mano, con una expresión un poco desesperada.

-No, no, no. No es lo que piensas, Lovi… De… de verdad.

Italia soltó una risotada incrédula e indignada. ¿Se atrevía a negarlo? Oyó a Francis suspirar y se volteó hacia él.

-Y tú, tú… aparta tus sucias manos –le dijo en un tono venenoso que no sabía que tenía-. No toques a este bastardo, ¡he dicho que lo sueltes! ¡Él es mío, ¿me oyes? !

España abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido. No esperaba para nada aquello por parte de Lovino. ¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco o qué? Quiso decir algo, pero estaba demasiado shockeado por la reciente 'confesión' del italiano.

-No me mires así, _mon cheri_. Solo intentaba celebrar una tradición bastante… popular –recalcó la palabra-, en el país de _Antoine_ -Lovino quiso asesinar a aquel estúpido refinado francesito con la mirada-. Pero veo que al final también has acabado cayendo tú –le sonrió con una expresión maliciosa mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente. Italia parpadeó, sin comprender muy bien. ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? ¿En serio creía que conseguiría algo?

-¿Qué coño…? ¡No te acerques a mí, estúpido pervertido!

-Francis, ya está bien… -murmuró España intentando detenerlo, pero sin moverse todavía.

-Querido Lovino –le susurró al oído arrinconándolo contra la pared-. Feliz Día de los Inocentes.

El italiano parpadeó. ¿Qué? Vio como Antonio suspiraba pesadamente a la vez que Francia se alejaba de él, riendo como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

-Hoy es 28 de diciembre –le explicó España encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo débilmente.

Italia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo como enrojecía por completo. Ahora todo encajaba, por eso Francis le había mentido al llamarle por teléfono, todo era una estrategia por fastidiarlo, engañarlo y reírse de él. Y el estúpido lo había conseguido. Deseaba que la tierra se le tragara en ese mismísimo momento. No, lo tenía decidido, si eso no ocurría en los próximos 5 segundos, correría hasta casa, haría las maletas y se marcharía hacia algún lugar lejano, muy lejano de allí. No vería nunca más ni a España ni al incompetente del francés. Y sería feliz sin vivir con aquella vergüenza.

-Bueno, yo ya he hecho mi parte por hoy –canturreó Francis empujando a sus dos 'amigos' fuera de su tienda, pidiéndoles que volvieran pronto a comprar cualquier cosa. Y, encima, descarado-. _Au revoir, mes amis~. _Que paséis un bonito 28 de diciembre.

Con un último guiño de ojos, Francia cerró la puerta de la tienda, dejándolos fuera sin habla. Sin saber qué decirse el uno al otro. Lovino miró al suelo y empezó a andar.

-Como podrás comprobar, todo era una broma de Francis… No me di cuenta hasta que dijo lo de la tradición. Supongo que sí soy un poco inocente –rió despacio, rascándose la cabeza, mientras seguía el paso del italiano.

-¿Y todavía lo dudabas? –habló, por fin.

España sonrió, sintiéndose un poco feliz.

-Bueno, pero tú… también caíste en su pequeña trampa.

Lovino cerró los ojos con fuerzas y tragó saliva. Por supuesto que aquel idiota no lo dejaría pasar…

-No.

-Pero…

-Sabía que era el Día de los Inocentes –afirmó rotundo.

-Dijiste que yo era tuyo.

Y Romano sintió que toda la sangre le subía a las mejillas. Tembló, más por la vergüenza que por el frío que hacía, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para que España no se diera cuenta.

-Al parecer, has caído en dos trampas en el mismo día, estúpido. Espabila de una vez –consiguió articular, bastante molesto.

-Mmm… Pero yo… fui muy feliz cuando dijiste eso.

-¡Arg! Déjalo ya. La broma ha terminado –levantó la voz, adelantándose para que Antonio no pudiera seguir su paso. Sin embargo, aquel bastardo no parecía rendirse, puesto que corrió –literalmente- hacia él y, cogiéndolo por la muñeca, lo arrastró hasta un callejón que había detrás de una tienda de dulces.

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?

España detuvo la carrera y le sonrió cálidamente antes de apoyar la frente en sus hombros.

-Te he dicho que dejes ya el juego… -murmuró sonrojándose otra vez.

-Nunca he jugado contigo. Ni si quiera hoy –le respondió él en el mismo tono.

Lovino intentó apartarlo con brusquedad, pero Antonio había decidido no dejarlo ir y estrujarlo hasta, probablemente, dejarlo sin aire.

-¡Suelta!

-No.

-¡Que sí, pesado!

-He dicho que no.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Pues dime la razón!

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

Pero Romano no oyó ninguna respuesta. Curioso por el repentino silencio del español, volteó su rostro para mirarlo de perfil. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía con calma.

-¿Por qué no? –repitió, sintiéndose más tranquilo esta vez.

-Porque no me creerías. Ya sabes qué día es hoy…

-¿… Cómo?

-Pero si sigues interesado en saber mi respuesta… puedes volver a preguntármelo mañana –siguió hablando, abriendo los ojos de pronto y observándolo fijamente, con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillando como nunca, con algo más que simple amabilidad; con algo mucho, mucho más profundo. Esa expresión… solo con verla, Lovino se quedó sin habla.

No.

No le preguntaría nada al día siguiente. Era algo innecesario, no hacía falta que el español le dijera con palabras algo que acababa de contarle con una mirada. Rindiéndose, al menos por el momento, ante algo inevitable, destensó los músculos y permitió que Antonio pudiera abrazarle más fuerte. Y, como seguía siendo algo inevitable, se aferró débilmente a la espalda de España, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del español. Totalmente sonrojado, deseó en secreto que aquel momento inocente durara un poco más…

**FIN.**

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A:**

_**Hi again~**_

_**Wee, estoy en racha, ¿eh? Esto de que actualice tan seguido es debido a que veo los libros de la universidad encima del escritorio y, por alguna razón que no conozco, mis ojos vuelven la vista hacia otra parte ;_; Así que me desahogo escribiendo.**_

_**Por cierto, esta historia puede resultar algo liosa, ¿verdad? ^^**_

_**Bueno, para quienes no lo sepan, el 28 de Diciembre se celebra en España el Día de los Inocentes, el único día del año en el que todo el mundo debe 'no ofenderse' ante cualquier tipo de broma. A veces son un poco crueles, #truestory ¬¬**_

_**Y como hoy es ese día, se me ha ocurrido esta pequeña historia. Tenía muchas ganas de poner a un Lovino posesivo respecto a España... y esta ha sido una buena ocasión xD**_

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**_

_**Matta-nee ^o^**_


End file.
